1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel return ball toy having a hand-held resilient ball attached to an elastic cord and to the method of manufacturing the toy.
2. Prior Art
A major problem in the manufacture of action toys involving a resilient ball attached to a resilient cord is the provision of means for attaching the resilient cord to the ball so that the ball will not separate from the cord during use. Prior methods of manufacturing have utilized two general approaches.
The first approach is to manufacture the ball and the elastic cord together so that the cord is made an integral part of the interior of the ball during manufacture. This technique tends to be expensive and limits the choice of materials that can be used for the ball and the resilient cord. That is, the two materials must be compatible for the vulcanization process used to fuse the cord to the ball.
The second general approach is to attach the resilient cord to the ball by some means such as a clip or staple or by passing the cord through the ball and knotting the end of the cord. The disadvantage of utilizing a clip is that should the clip become dislodged or be exposed through the ball through normal use, injury could occur especially to small children using the toy. If an external staple or a knot is used to secure the end of the cord which has been passed through the ball, this not only creates an unsightly condition but also interferes with the handling of the ball.